legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P6/Transcript
(Yuri is seen slowly reactivating as he looks around to find Emily and Kyle sitting together with Lenny on the couch, but no one else is seen around) Yuri: Huh.....? Hey, what's going on....? Emily: Oh Yuri! You're awake! Kyle: Hey man. Yuri: Hey..... (Yuri rubs his face with his hand before he pulls it away looking at it) Yuri: Hmmm.... Emily: Is something wrong Yuri? Yuri: I know it sounds dumb, but what is this thing I'm looking at even called exactly? Kyle: Huh? Yuri: This thing. The part of my body I keep grabbing stuff with. Emily: Oh that? It's your hand. Yuri: My.....hand? Emily: Yeah! You do all sorts of stuff with them! Yuri: Huh....Weird. (Erin, Momo and Miles then walk out) Momo: Hey Yuri. Yuri: Hello. Erin: You feeling all right? Yuri: I'm... a little confused as to what happened. Miles: You entered sleep mode as Rose made you feel better with her power. Yuri: I did? Erin: Yeah. You apparently overloaded your memory. Yuri: I did what now? Miles: You must've got really confused about something out there. Yuri: Huh.....I don't remember falling asleep or anything. Momo: It was pretty sudden. Yuri: I'd guess as much. (Yuri gets up and stands looking at his hand) Erin: Something wrong Yuri? Yuri: Not really. Just a bit confused is all. Momo: Anything we can do to help? Yuri: Depends. Anyone here know anything about anatomy or something like that? (The group is silent) Erin: Huh...? Yuri: I mean, best to know how my synthetics were designed to replicate humans right? Kyle: This is probably the weirdest thing I've heard him say so far.... Yuri: So, will you guys help me? Erin: Uhhh....sure. Emily: We can help. Momo: We should get Richie on this. Miles: I'll go see if he's feeling any better. (Miles goes to check on Richie, knocking on his door) Miles: Richie? You in there man? Richie:....Yeah.... Miles: You wanna come help Yuri out here? Richie:...Sure I guess.... (Richie then opens his door as he steps out visibly tired and drained) Miles: Whoa.... Erin: Jeez Richie, you okay? Richie: I've.... Been better.. Erin: Seriously Richie, I know Rose's slime smelled REALLY bad but it shouldn't be THIS bad. Richie: I think I must've already been getting sick before that. It must've triggered it early. Yuri: What's wrong with him? Momo: Richie's been sick for a couple of days now. Yuri: Sick? Momo: Its what happens when humans catch a virus of sorts. Yuri: Ah. Like a computer virus? Erin: Yeah, except for humans rather than machines. Yuri: Oh okay. I think I can understand that much. Richie: So...*coughs* What are we doing? Kyle: Yuri says he wants to know about human biology. Richie: Huh...? Emily: Yeah, he says he wants to know what it's like to be the real deal so he....Why do you wanna know exactly Yuri? Yuri: So I can probably end up being less android and more human. Richie: Well....Why can't you guys just use Lenny and Rose as examples? Lenny: Huh?! Richie: I mean, they're close to human right? Lenny: Yeah but- Erin: Well....It does sound like a start. Plus it'll help him learn about Targhuls as well! (Rose then pops her head out of Erin's shoulder) Rose: Hold on, what?! Erin: Hey come on Rosie, Yuri needs some help a- Yuri: AHH!! HER HEAD IS COMING OUT OF YOUR SHOULDER!!!! Momo: Whoa whoa calm down Yuri! Kyle: She's not doing anything, that's just how Targhuls work! Yuri: HOW IS POPPING OUT OF PEOPLE SUPPOSE TO WORK!? Momo: Its called "Bonding" Yuri! Yuri: Bonding??? Momo: For humans, bonding is a way to describe becoming better friends with people. But for Targhuls its different. Rose: We basically become one with a host body. In nature we're supposed to drain their blood, but we use it as a sign of respect. Yuri: I did not understand any of those words but I assume they're all meant in good taste. Erin: Trust me, it was. Yuri: Okay then. (Rose separates from Erin and sits on the couch) Rose: So, are we taking over with him? Miles: Yep. Lenny: Oh okay. Should we take him outside? Erin: If you think you can handle him alone. Rose: We can. It can't be that hard to educate him. Momo: Well, good luck out there. Lenny: Thanks! Come on Yuri! (Yuri follows Rose and Lenny out of the room) Momo: He know so much less then we thought. Erin: Yeah. I really sorry for the poor guy. Kyle: I'm wondering if we can really help him Miles: I think he just wants to be like the rest of us right now. Richie: I am *coughs* so confused about this. Miles: I think you should probably head back to bed for now Richie. Richie: Huh...? Erin: I mean, I don't wanna get sick from you. Richie: Hey it's *coughs violently* not that bad! Erin: Okay yeah, *Starts pushing Richie* back to bed! Richie: Really Erin its not- Erin: Not hearing it! You are going back to bed! (Erin pushes Richie back into his room before closing the door) Erin: Hopefully I didn't breathe any of that in. Kyle: Same here. Miles: Well, let's wait to see if those two can get Yuri to where he needs to be memory wise. Momo: Yeah. (The group all sits down on the couch before it cuts to Rose and Lenny outside with Yuri) Rose: Okay, you ready to learn Yuri? Yuri: Yeah sure. Lenny: Are we gonna show him how to have fun again? Rose: We're gonna show him fun and try to show him more emotions. Lenny: Oh okay. That sounds easy! Yuri: So, what do you two do that's "fun"? Lenny: Besides building sand castles? Yuri: Yeah. Rose: Hmmm....Lenny, do you have your ball laying around somewhere? Lenny: Yeah, hold on. (Lenny runs over and grabs a ball and brings it back over) Lenny: Got it! Yuri: What's that thing? Rose: It's a ball! Yuri: A...ball? Lenny: Yeah! It's one of our most favorite toys out here! Yuri: Toy....? Lenny: Wow, you really aren't smart are you? Rose: Lenny! Yuri: Hey! Don't be so mean! Lenny: I was just- (Yuri then picks Lenny up and hold him out) Yuri: I'll show you dumb! Rose: Yuri no! (Lenny closes his eyes as he prepares for Yuri's attack, but all he feels in Yuri poke his stomach) Lenny: Huh? Yuri: Got you! Lenny: Was....that supposed to hurt? Yuri:....I don't know..... (Yuri puts Lenny back down) Yuri: I'm sorry Lenny..... Lenny: Its... Its okay, I'm sorry to. Rose: Let's not insult each other anymore okay guys? Yuri and Lenny: Okay. Yuri: So what's a "Toy"? Rose: Its something you play with. Yuri: How do you play with a "Ball"? Lenny: You can roll it. Rose: You can throw it. Lenny: You can bounce it. Yuri: Is that it? Rose: I mean there's probably some practical use but mostly it's a toy for us. Yuri: Oh I see. Lenny: Yeah! Here catch! (Lenny throws the ball at Yuri who doesn't try to catch it, causing it to land in the sand behind him) Yuri: Oh! Was I supposed to do something there? Lenny: You were suppose to catch it! Yuri: Catch it? Rose: Here hang on. (Rose goes and grabs the ball) Rose: Here Lenny! Catch! (Rose throws the ball to Lenny who catches it) Lenny: That's catching. Something throws something to you, you grab it with your hands. Yuri: Oooh I see. Lenny: Here let's try again! (Lenny throws the ball as Yuri successfully catches it) Lenny: Hey you did it! Yuri: Huh, yeah I did! Rose: Awesome! (Lenny and Rose laugh, causing Yuri to look confused) Yuri: Hey, hold on a sec. Rose: Huh? Yuri: You can make that noise too? Lenny: What noise? Yuri: That noise, the noise you just made! Rose: What noise?? Yuri: Those "ha ha ha" noises! Um... Laughter! That's what is called. Rose: Yeah we can make that noise. Everyone can. Yuri: Everyone? Lenny: Are you saying you haven't? Yuri: I.....can't recall it. Rose: Jeez....You're really missing out man. Yuri: Is it....related to happiness or...? Lenny: Yeah it is! Yuri: Huh....Strange. Rose: Not really. Laughing is a way to express happiness. Yuri: So... You guys were happy? Lenny: Of course. You caught the ball. Yuri: Weird thing to be happy about but... *Looks at the ball* This game seems interesting. Rose: It is, trust us. Yuri: If you say so. What else do you two do for fun? Rose: Wanna try your hand at swimming? Yuri: Swimming? Rose: Yeah. Its what you do in the water. Yuri: I... I don't know how to do that. Lenny: Hey that's okay! We'll show you how! Rose: It is our job after all. Yuri: You sure? Rose: Have we wronged you yet? Yuri: Well... All right. Teach me then. Lenny: Right! TO THE WATER! (Rose and Lenny rush into the water. Yuri looks at it uncertain at first but decides to step in) Rose: You see it now? Yuri: I....think? Lenny: Just give him a second Rosie. He needs to gather himself. (Yuri takes a deep breath before he steps in further) Yuri:.... Rose: Hey there you go! Yuri: Am I doing it right? Lenny: Yeah! Rose: You're getting it! Yuri: Huh....Okay. (Yuri slowly swims around to get his bearings) Yuri: Alright, I think I'm getting it! Rose: Yeah! Lenny: Not so bad right? Yuri: Yeah, not a bad feeling kids! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts